It is known that increasing the pH of the spray solution for sulfonylurea herbicides increases the performance of these herbicides1. This can be achieved by using a number of pH adjustors which can also be applied with fertilizers or adjuvant blends. It is thought that the effect is due to an increase in solubility of these types of herbicides as the pH increases (WSSA Herbicide Handbook—7th Edition, 1994). This invention pertains to the use of a pH adjustor in a blend of cat-ionic surfactants. It was discovered that Sulfosulfuron, a sulfonylurea herbicides, performed better when the pH adjustor was combined with a cat-ionic surfactant (amine) rather than an oil or a blend of non-Ionic surfactants as taught by Nalewaja et. al.